


Beneath Your Beautiful

by bravensnix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravensnix/pseuds/bravensnix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Bellamy met in the city of angels. Two different realities collide and they realize it really is a small world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing for The 100 fandom. I randomly came up with this plot and I figured it could work as a Modern Braven AU. This is Braven centric but you can expect to see bits of Clexa, Linctavia and Monty/Jasper/Murphy friendship. I'm thinking this might be a multi-chaptered fic. If I do continue it, I might write some flashbacks to explain the backstory. Also, English is not my native language so spelling and/or grammar mistakes must be expected.

Raven was taking on her first big project at work. After all, that was why she studied all those years: to be the very best. Not many people could say they were offered to take on such a big project just a few weeks after being hired by the company they work for.

"Boys, I'm leaving." Raven said as she walked into the living room. It seemed like no one had listened. Monty had his head shoved in his computer and Jasper and John were far too busy playing some new videogame to even answer. "I said I'm leaving." she sighed. "I'm not coming for dinner... Bye..." she threw one of the pillows at Jasper who immediately reacted to her last statement.

"Why are you not coming for dinner? Today Monty is cooking!" Jasper said as she turned away to leave. From the 4 of them, Monty was definitely the best cook. They had agreed on taking turns on who was in charge of the meals, but they all agreed that the only times they could really enjoy a proper homemade dinner was when Monty was responsible for it. "You'll be missing out!"

"I don't think I will..." she smirked. "If you ever listened to me, you would know I'm going to a big event tonight... So, free food! And I could even take a plus one but I don't think any of you deserve to come... so I'll be looking for someone else..."

"I was listening!" Monty looked up. "It's the Dodgers event you have been working on for the past 3 weeks... Your exact words..." Monty tried to remember Raven's long and excited monologue from a few weeks ago. "Technology improving the sports' experience: Dodgers edition by Raven Reyes." he quoted her.

"Well... I got to get going 'cuz I still have a lot to do for the event tonight." she smiled. She had finally gotten their attention. "Monty, I will miss you and your dinner, Jasper, Murphy, I won't miss you... Bye, boys!" she finally walked away. As she closed the door she let out a sigh. She had a big day in front of her and sometimes she felt like she was living with 3 little children who she had to constantly boss around for their own sake. Part of her wanted to have a clean and quiet apartment where she didn't have to worry about anyone else but the other didn't know she would ever be able to be on her own again. Or least, deep down, she knew she never wanted to be on her own again.

* * *

Bellamy had woken up to more than 10 text messages from Lexa. He didn't even bother to read them. He looked to the blonde girl sleeping in his bed and wondered what happened the night before. He felt his head spinning and realized what had happened just yet again. He was getting too old to act like a teenager and that morning his body was telling him just that. He quickly dialed Lexa's number and called her before he rested his head on against the bed's headboard.

"What's up?" he said as soon as she picked up the phone.

_"Did you get my messages?"_

"Lower, please. I did. Do you need something?" he asked as he looked for some type of hangover medicine in his nightstand's drawer.

_"You didn't read them. Did you?"_ Lexa sounded clearly annoyed. " _Once again..."_

"I didn't. That's why I called you. You should know by now that I can't read in the morning..."

_"I sent them last night, Bellamy. I don't understand why do you always do this..."_

"I love to hear your voice, sis. Now tell me what you need..." he teased her.

_"Well, my dad needed me to represent him in a few more meetings this morning here in New York, so I'm flying to LA later which means I might arrive just in time for the event. So I need you to go there and check everything for me."_ Lexa explained. _"Please... It should be quick."_

"Ok. As soon as I manage to get out of bed I will go there and check everything, no worries... Are your dad and my mom already in LA?"

_"They flew in last night, Bellamy... I see you were partying again..."_ she sighed. _"You should be thankful dad didn't show up at your door this morning, 'cuz all he talks about is you and your new position in LA."_ Lexa wasn't jealous of Bellamy at all, but sometimes she felt like no matter what she did, all her father could see was Bellamy. _"Well, I need to go now. Remember, keep me updated."_

"Relax, Lex, I got everything under control. I always do, don't I? I will even send you pictures!" Bellamy laughed before his step-sister hanged up the phone on him. "Hmm... Hey..." he tried to wake up the blonde on his bed with a kiss on her shoulder. "Rach... You need to go." he rushed the girl out the bed as he also had to get ready for the day.

He reunited all his strength, jumped out of bed and got into the shower right away. Picked something casual from his walk in closet and searched everywhere for his car keys. He didn't have much time. Soon would be lunch time and he knew that by that time he would have Lexa and his stepdad calling him to know how everything was coming together.

* * *

"I wanna see you tonight... Octavia, no excuses, I'll be waiting for you." Bellamy said seriously. He had just seen one of Octavia's instagram's posts and now that he knew she was in LA, he needed to see her and try to talk her into coming back to New York with their parents. "Promise me." he made her promise she would come to the event as he stopped in front of some members of the organization team.

Raven was working but she couldn't help but listen to the man's phonecall. She could tell he was persistent. She tried to ignore the deep sounding voice and focus on the work but her brain just couldn't concentrate. When she noticed he had ended the phonecall, Raven rushed to hit some buttons on her computer as she realized he was now walking towards her.

"Hey..." he smiled as she lifted her head to look at him. "How's work going?" he asked as he tried to figure out what she was doing in the computer.

"Good. Everything is working as planned." Raven said simply and kept checking all the progress made, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You are not much of a talker, are you?" Bellamy watched her for a few seconds until he realized he wasn't going to get anything from her. "So... You are... Raven Reyes?" he questioned after looking at her all-access pass. He had heard about her. Lexa had mentioned they had hired a great electrical engineer, one of the very best, but she had forgot to tell Bellamy, she was also extremely beautiful.

"Do you need anything?" Raven turned to him and asked roughly. She felt like he was flirting with her and by Raven's quick appreciation of him, she was not interested. "I'm trying to work. I want to finish this before lunch time."

"Do you wanna come to lunch with him?" Bellamy tried. She just gave him a disapproving look. "Hmm... Do you have a plus one for tonight's event?" He tried again, and yet, another disapproving look, a scarier one, especially since Raven had heard his conversation on the phone and she knew he was supposed to meet other girl that night. "Well, here is my number." he pulled one of his business cards from his navy blue jacket. "I would really like to get to know you better." he was not used to girls resisting his Blake charm, so he really didn't know what else to do to get her attention. "You have shown some... character..." he smiled at her before turning away.

"Jerk..." Raven whispered to herself as Bellamy walked away. She nodded her head in disbelief without even look at the card he had left there for her.

Finally, all her work was done and she was ready to go home and enjoy her afternoon before getting ready for the event. She started picking up her stuff and for some mysterious reason decided to keep the card the black haired guy had given her. She read out loud "Bellamy Blake... CEO... Oh shit..." She had just realized who he really was. Why didn't he say anything? "I was pretty sure I knew who I worked for... Bellamy Blake?" she had never heard his name before. "Oh, well... Mr. Blake. So charming..."she said ironically.

* * *

Raven felt a bit dislocated. She looked absolutely stunning and her long blue dress fitted in perfectly, but there she was... Alone and waiting for a familiar face to show up. Seconds later, she spotted the familiar face she was so desperately wanting to see. Bellamy Blake walks in with a beautiful brunette by his side. Raven tried to avoid looking too much but she was curious. For some reason she wanted to know more about them.

"Hey!" she hears a female voice greeting her, so she turns around.

"Hello!" she shakes Lexa's hand. "Great seeing you tonight, Ms. Ulrich."

"You look stunning! And... Please, call me Lexa... We are almost the same age and I'm looking forward working with you for many more years!" Raven smiled as she kept an eye on Bellamy and his female friend, maybe the girl he was on the phone with, Octavia.

"May I ask you something? It's purely out of curiosity..." Raven started. She didn't want to be too obvious but she was curious.

"Sure." Lexa said firmly with a soft smile. Lexa was an uptight businesswoman but she also knew how to make her employees feel safe and heard.

"Are you and Bellamy Blake co-CEO?"

"We are. Bellamy, my father and I are co-CEO of the family business." Lexa explained. "Bellamy is my step-brother. We grew up together and after our parents got married, when Bellamy and I were 8, we were raised as siblings..." That made sense. Lexa went on with the explanation "Bellamy was the son my father never had. They have a great relationship, so when we were growing up, my father prepared both of us to take on the family's business, so he made us his co-CEO. We are still learning..."

"Oh, that's interesting..." Raven said and discreetly looked at Bellamy from across the room. Their eyes met accidentally and Bellamy smiled at her. "I... I think..." she started feeling nervous as she watched him take Octavia's hand and walk in their direction.

"Look at them!" Lexa said as she spotted her Bellamy and Octavia. "O, I missed you..." Lexa pulled Octavia into a hug but she didn't seem too thrilled about it. "Where have you been? We have been all extremely worried about you!" Octavia looked around and showed Raven a soft smile. "Bell, O, this is Raven Reyes, our youngest and most brilliant Electrical Engineer. She was in charge of the project for this event and she is probably one of our most promising tech leaders."

"So nice to meet you, Raven." Bellamy said and shook her hand. "...Again." he added and smirked.

"Raven, this is Bellamy, my brother, and my sister, Octavia..." Sister. Dammit Raven, she thought to herself. Why had her brain just assumed Octavia was his girlfriend? Sister. Of course she was their sister.

"Lincoln!" Octavia waved and called him. Bellamy turned red when he saw the tanned man walking towards them. "Bell, this is Lincoln..." Lincoln shook Bellamy's hand.

"Hi." Bellamy tried to be polite but his blood was boiling. "Bellamy Blake."

"You are this year's Yankees breakout star!" Raven was genuinely excited. She was a big baseball fan and not even the tension between Bellamy and Lincoln stopped her from expressing her admiration. "I have seen you play! You did a great job this past season!" Great, Bellamy thought to himself, not only his little sister loved him, so did Raven.

"He is great..." Octavia smiled softly. "And... Bell... That's the good news I had for you... Lincoln might be playing for the Dodgers this upcoming season, so we might be moving to LA." she was hoping this would make Bellamy more receptive of the idea that she and Lincoln are a couple. Octavia was expecting Bellamy to be excited for having her around more often and maybe he would even learn to like Lincoln or at least understand, once and for all, that he makes her happy.

"You know what would be good news? You going back to college in New York!" he said louder and, in a deeper tone than he should have said it.

"Bell..." Lexa put her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon... Don't start a fight right now... Enjoy the night..." he looked down and closed his eyes for a second before he walked away in the bar's direction.

* * *

Bellamy had drunk way too much. When Lexa ordered to stop serving him alcohol, he got up, as well as he could and hit the dance floor. Raven was still having a good time talking to people and discussing future projects while receiving plenty of compliments for her excellent work.

"Raven Reyes..." Bellamy walked up to her and dropped on his knee. Her heart started racing and she blushed a little." Will you give me this dance?"

"Hmm..." Raven looked at him and then at Lexa, who was trying hard not to laugh. "Sure..." she helped him to get back up. He looked really happy and he was. Drunk Bellamy was fun. Too fun sometimes, being that one of the reasons why he ends up waking up with blondes on his bed. This time would be different, Bellamy would still wake up with a horrendous headache and wondering what had happened but Raven would not be there... And maybe that would teach him something.

"You know... I like you... You are..." he babbled.

"Shhh..." Raven held his hand. "Let's just dance, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Bellamy said and then got closer to talk in her ear. "If they play a ballad... We have to hug..." Raven smiled and shook her head.

"Sure thing, buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I figured out where I want to take things, so here is another chapter. In this chapter, I will briefly introduce you to my Clarke. I think this will be the end of the characters "introductions". This chapter will be a bit all over the place but the next one will be 98% about Ravenbell and Raven and Bellamy's past.

Lexa and Bellamy walked in into the conference room together and stopped side by side right by the projected image on the wall. It officially was Bellamy's first day as the person in charge of the LA headquarters of their company. This had been what they had been preparing for. Their father had suggested it and Lexa and Bellamy both found it to be a brilliant idea. Lexa saw in it the chance to do things the way she wants and not have to the depend on Bellamy all the time, and Bellamy saw in it the opportunity to get away from his family and work at his own pace, that is, without having his workaholic step-sister always rushing him.

"Hello!" he started with a big smile.

"This is officially my last day here in Los Angeles. I wanted to let you know it was a pleasure to work with all of you, and I'm sure that under Bellamy's leadership I will continuously hear about the great things you do." Raven listened closely as Lexa spoke. She couldn't believe Lexa was leaving to work permanently in New York. "I will miss my countless visits to Los Angeles, but this was something that needed to be done for a long time now."

"Meanwhile... I'm really excited to start my job here." Bellamy looked at the beautiful brunette in red sitting at the conferences' table. "I'm excited about all our upcoming projects. I'm looking forward to get to know my team better." he paused and looked at Raven once again. "I think this is going to be good for all of us... I want you to know that I'm interested in everything you have to offer, because I truly believe it takes a team's effort to achieve success. And, I also believe a happy team makes light work, so don't hesitate in coming to me for anything you need..." he stared right into Raven's eyes and this time she gave in. She stared back and her facial expression eased a little.

Raven still had so many mixed feelings about Bellamy. First, he seemed like a playboy, an entitled rich boy who was used to get everything he wanted, when he wanted, but right then, Raven could see a more human side of him. She could see that what he was saying was truly genuine. She loved the way he cared for his family, the way he treated people, how good of a leader he was and mostly, how perfectly flawed he was. She had gotten all these impressions of him just from a few interactions and she was now really considering to try to get to know him better, at least so she could see which side of him was the most realistic.

* * *

If dad said it was an important dinner, it most likely was. Bellamy didn't want but he had to fly back to New York for the weekend. Not only did he still have to get some of his things from his New York apartment and attend this "really important" dinner, but Octavia was also flying home for the weekend, and there was no way Bellamy would not be there to support his little sister. It seemed like Octavia was finally giving in. Bellamy had asked his parents to let him look after her and they didn't hesitate in accepting his offer as they never managed to learn how to deal with Octavia's rebellious spirit.

"Have you heard?" Lexa asked as she greeted him at the door.

"What?" Bellamy hugged both his sisters that had been impatiently waiting for him.

"Dad organized this dinner party to officially present you to the Griffins' daughter. Clarke, I believe that's what she is called." Lexa teased him.

"Arranged marriages? Really?" Octavia knew her family was crazy but she didn't think they would go that far. Those were the type of situation that made her glad she got away from them.

"Clarke Griffin? Clarke Griffin and I?" Bellamy let out a laugh. "I know Clarke, and..." Bellamy paused as he struggled to find the right words. "I would never have anything with her. We're good friends but that's it. And, honestly, I don't really do arranged dates..."

"How do you know her?" Lexa was truly intrigued. She doesn't remember ever hear her name let alone seeing Clarke around their house. However, there were plenty of other Bellamy's girlfriends Lexa didn't know about.

"She has an art gallery in Manhattan... She teaches photography and she organizes a summer camp for little kids... She has lots of interesting activities going on. I took one of her photography classes and then we worked together in some projects... I even had some of her art work at some of our events!" he reflected on their history. "Oh, that painting I offered you for your birthday... The really pretty landscape one. That's hers!"

"Just so you know... dad is really excited for you to meet her... In his words... it's time for you to meet a nice girl and settle down." Lexa mimicked her father's tone. "I don't know if Clarke is aware of what she is getting herself into, but you should let father know that you're not interested... because, as I told you, he thinks this is a perfect match. There are really high hopes..."

"I don't even know why I'm here..." Octavia whispered. "Is everyone in this house insane? Is this a freaking reality show?"

"Clarke and I. Not gonna happen..." Bellamy shook his head. "But I think you would like her! She would do you some good, sis." Bellamy first said it as a joke but the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced Clarke would actually be a good match for Lexa. "And if your father wants Clarke to be his daughter-in-law so badly, maybe you could make that happen..." Bellamy suggested. Lexa was a proud lesbian but that was something her father just didn't like to talk about and as much as it hurt her, she had learned to live with it.

* * *

Bellamy felt the phone in his pocket buzzing. He knew it would be rude to answer a call in a middle of such an important dinner but he just had to see who it was. He gently pulled the cellphone out of the pocket and took a quick look while everybody was laughing. When he glanced at the phone he saw it was a stranger's number that kept calling him. Raven immediately came to his mind. Maybe she had finally decided to call. "But she wouldn't call that many times", Bellamy thought. So he decided it was not important.

"Clarke, I heard you were thinking of moving to LA?" Richard said. "Bellamy is working there now." Bellamy knew exactly what his step-dad was trying to do.

"Oh, that was a while ago..." Clarke looked down and then proceeded to explain. "My parents wanted me to become a doctor and move to LA to work there but I've found my place here in New York. I have a lot to do here." Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa as she spoke. She had been awfully quiet whenever Clarke talked. It was almost like she was studying the blonde girl. At this point, the mutual interest for each other was so obvious that even the unemotional Richard Ulrich had noticed it.

As Bellamy was about to speak, he felt his phone buzzing once again in his pocket. He decided it was better just to answer. At least it would stop.

"If you excuse me... I really need to take this call... I'm sorry." he apologized and got off the table. He could see his parents were not too thrilled. Richard was expecting Bellamy to be more interested in Clarke, after all, Bellamy was a natural flirt and he always liked to make a good impression around the ladies but this time he wasn't even trying. Aurora poured herself some more wine as she prepared herself to the storm to come. She could see her husband was doing his best to control himself in order to behave in front of the guests. The dinner was not working in his favor. Apparently Bellamy was so uninterested that he "needed" a break, Lexa was as if hypnotizing Clarke with her mysterious mixed green/blue-ish eyes and Octavia kept making provocative remarks, all of which made it very hard for him to act happy in front of the Griffins.

"So, Clarke... What do you do here in New York?" Octavia asked as Bellamy left the room.

"I have an art gallery where I spend most of my time, but I have other little projects I work on from time to time..."

"Oh, so you don't want to be a doctor?" Octavia asked with a big smile on her face. Octavia had just come home for the first time in months and she already was trying to pick a fight with her parents. "That's good for you. I'm happy to know you found your true calling... I mean, you don't want to be unhappy doing something you don't love for the rest of your life..." she said as she looked at her mom who had put on a fake smile.

Meanwhile, Bellamy got to the next room just in time to answer the call. "Hello?"

" _Hello, Bellamy. It's Lincoln._ " Bellamy heard the man say on the other side of the phone. Was he calling about Octavia?

"Oh, hey... Octavia is fine." Bellamy said simply as he assumed he was calling to know about her, after all his sister was the only thing they both had in common.

" _Hm. I know. I'm calling about Raven._ " Raven. Bellamy stopped moving and listened carefully. " _I was driving by your office and Raven was coming out of the building while looking at her phone and she got hit by a car..._ " Bellamy sustained his breath. A million dark scenarios flashed in his head as he kept listening to Lincoln. " _When I got to her, I grabbed her phone to call 911 and I noticed she was about to call you..._ "

"Is she okay?" he whispered. His heart was beating really fast. He couldn't imagine something happening to her.

" _I'm sure she is going to be okay._ " Lincoln assured him. " _Hm... I'm at the hospital with her right now and I didn't know who to call... Apparently, she has no family._ " Bellamy's heart shattered into a million pieces. He just wanted to be there for her. He had never felt protective like that over anyone else besides Octavia. Bellamy's head was spinning with thoughts but he made a quick decision.

"Listen... Promise me you'll stay by her side and keep me updated. I'm going back to Los Angeles right now and in a few hours I'll be there." Bellamy said firmly. This was the first time he was having a real conversation with Lincoln. He didn't really know him or trusted him but all he knew was that he was there for Raven and he needed Lincoln to stay there until he could be there himself. It was an impulsive reaction he just couldn't explain. All he knew was that he needed to be there.

" _Don't worry... I won't leave her."_

"Thank you." Bellamy said sincerely before running to get his car keys to go back to his New York apartment. He had to be quick if he wanted to make it in time to fly back to LA that night. He bought the plan ticket online, grabbed a few essential things and ran to the airport. While he was waiting to get on the plane, he texted Octavia because in the heat of the moment, he had totally forgotten to warn his family.

TEXT (to Octavia): "O, I had to leave immediately. It was urgent and I didn't even think of going back to explain that I had to leave. I'll explain what happened later. I'm fine. I'm flying back to LA and I don't know when I will be back. Please tell everyone I'm really sorry I left like that."

TEXT (to Bellamy): "Oookay... You better have a good reason to leave me here alone with all this crazy people. Richard is pissed, tho. So is mom. The Griffins are about to leave but Clarke is still trying to get Lexa to talk to her. So we might be seeing more of them. The house is about to go down!"

TEXT (to Octavia): "Behave, Octavia. Be nice. Don't get into trouble. C'mon, do it for me. Love you."

TEXT (to Bellamy): "Don't worry. I'll be good. For once, Richard is more furious with you than with me so I'll fine. I'll go back to LA soon, anyways. Love you back!"

* * *

As soon as Bellamy arrived to LA, he went straight to the hospital. It was around 2 am so there was no way they would let him see her.

"Hey..." Bellamy woke up a sleeping Lincoln. "Thanks, man..." Bellamy helped Lincoln to sit up. "You can go home..."

"You were fast..." Lincoln said as he struggled to keep his eyes open because of the bright lights in the room. "Hm... I didn't know you two were a couple."

"We are not." Bellamy said with a silly smile on his face. He was still asking himself why he reacted the way he did. He had asked himself that the whole plane ride there and he still couldn't come up with an answer. Why did he feel like he needed to be there for her? He had met her just a few weeks ago but he could see she was special. "I just care so much about her. I don't really know anything about her... I don't know if she has someone or not... but... until I figure that out I'll be here."

"I felt the same way about your sister. From the second I met her, I always cared a lot about her." Lincoln showed Bellamy a soft smile. "To me, it seems like it is love..."Bellamy had thought about that but it seemed impossible to him to love someone. At least like that. He had sworn to never fall in love but at the moment that was the only logical explanation for his behavior. Was he in denial?

"Do you think they will let me see her?"

"No..." Lincoln replied honestly. It was too late at night. "She is fine. Last time I saw her she was unconscious and I didn't get to see her after that but the doctors told me she is doing fine. She is just a bit bruised up and she has a broken arm but she should go home soon. And you should go home and get some rest before visiting her in the morning..." he suggested.

"You're right..." Bellamy nodded his head in agreement. He was in town and he knew Raven was peacefully sleeping in her hospital room where she was being taken care of, so he decided it was time for them to rest as well. "Do you need a ride back home?"

"It's okay... I brought my motorcycle." The two men seemed to finally be at peace. Ultimately, Lincoln wasn't so bad but he wasn't ready to let Octavia know he might like her boyfriend, yet. All Bellamy had to do was stop and get to know him for a while. He decided that day that he would give him a chance, not only for him but for his sister who he had never seen happier. Bellamy wasn't exactly a believer in destiny or karma but it was just too much of a coincidence to be Lincoln who helped Raven, the one who has been resisting to let Bellamy get close to her.

"May I?" Bellamy asked as he peeked into the room. He had barely slept but it wasn't difficult at all for him to get up in the morning to see her. He had made some plans for his visit. He got her some colorful flowers, ballons and breakfast on the way to the hospital and he just prayed she liked what he chose. He wouldn't admit it but he was nervous. He was anxious to see her but nervous she wouldn't be as excited to see him as he was to see her.

"Yes." A raspy voice said. And there she was. She looked beautiful. As always. He noticed her broken arm and her bruised face but her smile assured him she was alright. Bellamy walked in slowly and watched Raven's reaction to his presents. "What is this?"

"Good morning." he said gently with a smile. "I brought you some presents. I hope you like it." He handed her the food and stood there just looking at her in silence for some moments. Her face was slightly swollen but her distinctive and sweet facial expressions remained untouched.

"How did you know?" she was truly surprised. She wasn't expecting to see him, or anyone for the matter.

"Lincoln. He helped you and called me." Bellamy sat down at the bottom of her bed. "He said you had an accident and so I decided to fly from New York last night to see you... unfortunately, it was too late and you were already sleeping..." Raven didn't know what to say. "How are you feeling?"

"You flew from New York last night?" she frowned.

"I did..." he could see her watery eyes. It had been some time since Raven felt like she had someone who cared about her. She couldn't hide how special that made her feel, nor did she want to hide her emotions from him. "Hm... I felt like I needed to be here... I know we don't really know each other but, like I told you before... I'd like to change that." he said and opened up the box with the food for her.

"I don't really know what to say... I think I might have misjudged you. This is really sweet..." she bit her lip. "I think we can, and we should to get to know each other better..." she played with her hands as she found courage to say it out loud. Her heart had been through a lot and this time she wanted to make sure she trusted the right people with it.

"So, that means you'll go out with me?" the little grin on his face widened.

"I guess so." she was truly happy to see his excitement over a simple date compromise. "Whenever I get out of this hospital bed!" she laughed.

* * *

He had insisted in bringing her home and honestly she didn't fight it. They walked up the stairs together to Raven's apartment door. She was still a little sore from the accident but it was nothing she couldn't handle. The painkillers also helped; Bellamy included.

She had warned him about her roommates and the inappropriate jokes he would most likely have to hear, but it still was a surprise when Raven opened the apartment's door and he met 'the boys' as Raven affectionately refers to them.

"I'm home..." Raven looked around before the boys came closer and hugged her as gently as they could. "It feels strange to say this, but I've missed you..." Bellamy was happy to know that she did have someone there for her. They seemed decent guys. He could tell they were a bit younger than Raven and himself. He also quickly realized Raven was the one in charge as the boys seemed to comforted by Raven's arrival.

"Awe, she found prince charming along the way!" Jasper said as soon as he turned to take a better look at Bellamy. "I thought the day for princess Raven to become a reality would never come..."

"Not that you have anything to do with it but Bellamy is just my friend." Bellamy bushed a little. He loved whenever she said his name. It sounded so much nicer than when other people said it.

"Keep telling yourself that." Murphy hissed and walked away slowly after winking at Bellamy.

The boys were a handful. But... She smiled around them and that was the important to Bellamy; Making sure she shows that dazzling smile of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I would love to get some feedback on it, especially since I'm writing an AU with some different dynamics from canon (i.e After writing the first chapter, I realized I love the idea of Bellamy/Octavia/Lexa as siblings, which was something I had never thought of before). I'm enjoying writing these chapters and I will continue to do so whenever inspiration strikes. I didn't include the Raven+Bellamy date because I figured it would be long so I just decided to give it its own chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out exactly as I wanted but I thought it was sweet enough to share.

Bellamy knew that sooner or later he would have to face his parents, but that didn’t make him feel less nervous. First, he didn’t know how he would excuse himself, and secondly, even with a good excuse, it was very likely that they wouldn’t understand.

“Hey…” he said shyly as he opened the door and took a step back to allow the older couple to enter his apartment.

“Good to finally see you…” Richard said in a sarcastic tone. “Do you have some time or are you rushing to get somewhere?”

“It’s alright. I can explain… First of all, I’m really sorry to leave dinner like that…” They all sat down in the living room. “I got an important call and I didn’t think of coming back in to explain why I had to leave, but I really did…”

“What was so important?” Aurora asked.

“A friend of mine had an accident and was sent to the hospital. I just had to see her.” He replied quickly in his own defense.

“Her?” his mother noticed. She looked at her husband and he immediately understood what was happening with Bellamy. It was obvious it was all a matter of the heart.

“Bellamy… Bellamy… That’s why your head was somewhere else when we introduced you to the Griffins’ girl…” Richard said. He had accepted it, Bellamy and Clarke was not going to work out. “Tell me this girl you are madly in love with is not one of your random hookups…”

“Hm, she is just my friend.” Bellamy said seriously. He didn’t want to go into much detail about Raven with his parents. He knew all too well how it ended. They were both anxious for Bellamy to get a serious girlfriend, but they also had a preconceived idea of who that girl should be.

“Honey, it’s alright.” Aurora said with a huge smile on her face. “Obviously, this is someone very special to you. Otherwise you wouldn’t have flown all the way from New York just to check on her.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore, ok? I’m sorry I left. Now you know why…”

“Let me just say something before we move on, Bellamy…” Richard said peacefully. “We all have done crazy stuff for love. Me marrying your mother was a risk I took, but I did it because I loved her. I got lucky with her. You must be careful. Women… Sometimes they are trying to find an easy route to safety, if you know what I mean…” Bellamy knew exactly what Richard was implying. “Your mother and I just want what is best for you. So, be careful…”

“We would love to meet her.”

“I have told you: she is just my friend.”

* * *

 

Bellamy paced around the living room.  He had been thinking whether he should call her or not but for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Then, the phone rang. His heart skipped a beat before he looked at the screen and saw it was Octavia calling.

“Hey.” He said unenthusiastically.

“What’s going on?” Octavia asked immediately after a quick study of her brother’s tone.

“Nothing…” Octavia kept silence on the other side of the line. She knew he would eventually speak. “Hmm… I have been meaning to call Raven for the past hour and, I won’t do it for some reason.” Bellamy had talked to Octavia about Raven before and it was always incredibly helpful.

“What do you wanna tell her?”

“I want to ask her out.” Bellamy said firmly. He felt so stupid. Never before had he problems with asking a girl out. “The thing is… I don’t even know what to tell her. Usually, I don’t invite girls to go on dates on me. I just go out and they show up and you know what follows… But with Raven… it’s different.” He tried to explain.

“I see… Your problem is that you don’t know how to date, you just know how to do the good old-fashioned hookup…” Octavia pointed out. “Look, relax,  Bell…” Octavia sighed. “Raven seems like she is a cool girl. Just ask her ‘Will you have dinner with me?’ and go from there. Take her to some place nice but discrete, be you. I mean, your better you, not the bachelor Bellamy Blake.”

“Thanks, O.” Bellamy smiled. “I have no idea what I’d do without you…”

“And… Whenever, you are more familiar with the dating routine, maybe we could double date so I can get to know her better.” Octavia suggested. “And, so you can get to know Lincoln better. You promised, Bell… It would mean a lot to me.”

“I know I did.” He took a deep breath. “I’m working on it… First, Raven needs to say yes to this first date…”

“Enough. Go call her. Now!” Octavia demanded and hung up the phone.

And so he did.

“Hey, Ray.” He had never called her that. ‘Why did you do that?’ he thought to himself. “I was wondering if you are free tonight…”

“I…” Raven tried to find an excuse. It not that she wanted to say no, she just didn’t know how to say yes. “I… I was thinking, I was gonna take the night off.”

“I thought maybe we could have dinner together. I promise it will be nice. Something casual, just so we can talk a bit…” He said and waited for an answer. This whole doing the thing with feelings wasn’t going so bad. At least she hadn’t hung up the phone on him just yet.

“Hm, ok.” She finally said. “What were you thinking?”

“I can pick you up since I know where you live. At 8 sounds good to you?”

“Sure.” She said firmly.

* * *

 

Bellamy didn’t want to be late. He showered and then stood in front of his opened closet wondering what to dress. He was often impulsive and the overthinking he had been experiencing in past hours was draining him, so he decided to be a bit more spontaneous.

“Remember what Octavia said. Be you, be casual. It’s not like it is your wedding day…” he told himself. “Oh, shit. I should probably buy her flowers or something…  Or shouldn’t I?” he remembered suddenly.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on getting ready. With flowers or without flowers, he would be there on time.

Meanwhile, Raven was more relaxed, yet, still feeling like she was about to do something illegal. She picked something casual to wear and let her hair down. Now it was a waiting game. The 8 on the clock didn’t show up fast enough and right before it did, Raven heard the doorbell ring. She didn’t even bother run to open the door as she knew the boys were already on Bellamy watch.

“Hello, Mister.” Jasper said as he shook Bellamy’s hand. “Welcome to our palace. Princess Raven will be here in a second.” As he finished his childish sentence, Raven walked down the hallway.

“You really need to show me where you live so you never have to pick me up again…” Raven said as she rolled her eyes at Jasper.

“And it’s a royal wedding!” Murphy added sarcastically. “Loosen up, Reyes. It’s date night.”

“Boys, I promise I will take good care of her.” Bellamy said as he greeted Raven with a smile.

“We should go.” She whispered and rushed Bellamy out the door in order to avoid any other unwanted comment. “Try not to die without me!” She said before walking out the door and shut it close.

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Raven asked as she looked out the car’s window. They were driving away from the busy city center.

“I’m taking you to a very special place.” He glanced at her showing her a soft smile. “You are probably the first person I share this with…”

“Is this your secret hideaway?” She asked jokingly.

“Kind of.” Bellamy confessed. Raven could see he meant it by the tone of his voice. “The truth is… When I was thinking of a place cool enough to bring you on a date, this was the first one on my mind. It’s different from my whole life, it’s more like the real me. It’s the place I come to when the world is overwhelming and I think once we get there you’ll understand why.”

And she did. As she got out of the car she looked around. They were on the top of a hill. The view was spectacular. It seemed like they had traveled a thousand miles and were now in the middle of some paradisiac place. From the top she could see the city lights on the horizon but around them was a place of almost undiscovered nature that conveyed the place a magical touch.

“Woah. How did you find this place?”

“I can’t tell you all my secrets just like that…” he took her hand. “Let me show you where we are going to have dinner.” He guided her to the table he had prepared for them. It was outside since it was a hot night and the view was breathtaking. “Thanks Banjo!” Bellamy said as the man lit the candles on their table and left there the menus.

“You are a man of surprises, Bellamy Blake…”

“You think so?” he frowned. “There is more… But that is for another date. One during the day.”

“What?”

“Down there.” He pointed to the bottom of the hill. “There. That’s the real paradise. I promise I’ll take you there someday. That is, of course, if you want…”

“Of course! This is beautiful!” she looked to the dark sky full of stars. “Now, I do understand why you come here… This is so peaceful… Thank you for sharing…”

“Sharing is caring.” He said. “This might sound weird, but I really care about you.” He paused for some seconds. He knows he had said it before but he still feels like she doesn’t believe him. “Listen… When I first saw you I have to admit… you seemed like a challenge to me. I liked that. But I realized, I lost… You totally won.” Raven just listened to him not knowing what to say. “When I think of you, I see in me the person I’ve dreamt of ever being. I know it’s cheesy, but I really think a better me comes out because of you.”

“Bell, we are just now getting to know each other…” Raven was afraid they were going too fast. She had been hurt before, several times, which made her apprehensive when trusting her heart.

“That’s okay.” Bellamy said. “I just want you to know that you’re special. I mean it.” Banjo approaches them asking for their orders. They had been so caught up in their conversation that they totally forgot to look at the menu. “Hmm, I will go with the usual.”

“I will have whatever he does.” Raven said and the man nodded before going back in.

“I think you will like my go-to order… But then again, I don’t know much about you…” he said as his best effort to change the subject.

“And I know even less about you!” Raven said. “Tell me, Bellamy Blake, what are your deepest passions in life?”

“I would say my biggest love is my family. I love my mom, my sister… my sisters… more than anything else. Family is really important to me and everything I do is with them in mind.” Bellamy admitted. “I was a bit of a troublemaker as a child and… I always felt very protective and responsible for my family, and when my mother started dating Richard, I wasn’t happy at all… It took me some time to give her up. It’s still bittersweet.”

“What about your dad?” Raven asked out of pure curiosity.

“I never really met my dad. He was never around much, and let’s just say, when he was, it was not good.” Raven could see that was a touchy subject. “What about your family?”

“Well, I don’t have one.” Raven said simply. “No siblings… Both parents dead… I never really got to meet my mom either… My father told me she died from cancer when I was 3 years old… and then my…” she was about to talk about her father’s death when she hesitated.

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it… we don’t have to.” Banjo comes back with the food. He leaves all the food on the table and discretely goes back inside once he notices the seriousness of the couple’s talk.

“No, it’s fine. I just never told this to anyone and… Anyways,” she returned to her point. “My mom was a gymnast and I began gymnastics at really early age, I believe mostly as a way to honor her… It made my dad so proud… I got really good at it. It was the only thing that made me feel closer to the mother I never had… I got so good that I’m an Olympic medalist…”

“Woah, Raven Reyes, you’re a woman of surprises!” he showed her a sweet smile as a way of encouraging her to continue.

“Yeah.” She let out a small laugh when she remembered what life was like when she became an Olympic gymnast. “We were just back from the Olympic games when my dad and I got into a car accident, and well, he died.” She paused for a while. It felt so good to finally talk about it. She had cried enough about it but she never got to truly express her feelings. “And for some time, I wished I had died too.” She relived the dark moments in a flash. “But I didn’t. I just got a couple scars, and I had to quit gymnastics... That was all.”  

“That’s a lot to go through…” Bellamy let out. He wanted to pull her into a tight hug but instead he held her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

“It’s okay. I’m good now. Hm, if it hadn’t been for it, I wouldn’t have found my love for science which, I believe is my biggest passion in life. I feel that sense of purpose that keeps you going, you know?”

“And you are amazing at what you do!” Bellamy said. “Not that I know much about technology but, you’re so quick and creative and good with your team. Everyone loves you…”

“Work is my priority. It’s what I’m good at. It’s what I love to do…” Raven shrugged. “I still try to do some physical exercise… I’m a sports fan but nothing like I once was…” The talk with Bellamy was refreshing. It was incredible how he got her to open about her deepest feelings without having to directly ask. It was a sort of unspoken comfort they had with each other that made any talk like a longtime friends’ type of talk. “And what are you interested in?”

“Well, I can’t say I’m the sportiest guy… I like books, and… art, all thanks to my mom. I like board games and… animals. I’m good with animals.” He said proudly.

“You are a gigantic geek I see…”

“I can’t say I’m not…” he replied shyly. “I’m a bookworm and I love it.” He stood up, noticing they had both finished dinner and grabbed her hand. “Let me show you my favorite place to look at the stars.” Bellamy sat down in a beanbag and pulled Raven into his lap. “The main reason I come here is this. I love to look at the moon.” He got lucky there was a bright big full moon that night. “There is something about the moon that captivates me, very much like you. It’s sort of unexplainable…”

“You know what Bell?” she sweetly said as she turned her face to him. “It has been a long time since I felt like I belonged somewhere… and you, you made me feel like I found the comfort I needed. Around you I feel safe, which is odd because I haven’t felt like that in years.” She felt her eyes get watery. “You’re also really special to me. Thank you for making me feel like that again.” She rested her hand against his.

They stayed cuddled up in the beanbag for a while before it started to get chilly and Bellamy suggested they leave. “It’s been an awesome night… Do you still want to know where is my house?” she just nodded.

* * *

 

Bellamy opened the door and let Raven go in first.

“Mi casa es tu casa…” Bellamy showed her around then offered to take her jacket. “Feel at home. Kick off your shoes and make yourself comfortable…” and she did. She didn’t know what the night would bring them but she was tired and feeling overly emotional about she had reminisced and realized that night, so she took off her shoes and hugged him.

“I’m tired… If you don’t take me home I might just fall asleep somewhere around here.”

“Would that be a problem?” he looked at her and kissed her forehead. “I’ve got some beds in this house You just pick one…” Bellamy showed her a soft smile. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable…”

“Would it be weird if I slept in your bed?” she asked with her eyes half open, half closed.

“Only if you think it is.”

Just like that, it was settled. It seemed like they had known each other for years. Bellamy guided her to the bedroom, gave her one of his oversized shirts and laid in bed while waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Neither of them had ever a hookup with no sex included, but it was nice, at the very least, different.

“I loved my night with you.” Raven said as she laid her head on the pillow next to him.

“I’m loving my night with you.” Bellamy pulled her closer. She easily cuddled up against his warm chest and closed her eyes. “Good night, Ray…” he whispered.

* * *

 

Bellamy woke up first. He looked to the place next to him in bed and the biggest grin appeared in his face. It was real. She was there, profoundly asleep, just as beautiful and sweet as he remembered from the night before.

“Good morning, Ray…” he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

He got up, put on a shirt and walked to the kitchen. It was refreshing to wake up from a brilliant night without having to feel like his head was going to explode, he thought to himself.

“Hmm… Eggs? Bacon?” He rambled as he went through the ingredients on his fridge. “Breakfast of champions, it is.” He took all he needed and started to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

Moments later there she was. She sat in the kitchen stool and observed him.

The door bell rang. Raven’s sleepish eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Bellamy's first date was a bit too calm for my own liking but that can always change as they get more sure of what is going on. What did you think?  
> Now... The big question is: who is it at the door?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while until I finished this chapter. It has been fun to build this Raven/Bellamy relationship dynamic.  
> This chapter marks the official beginning of Raven and Bellamy's relationship!

 “Who is it?” Raven asked Bellamy as she got up. “I need to put some pants on.” She said as she looked at herself in nothing but her underwear and an oversized shirt.

“I have no idea who it is but… Relax...” he got closer to her as he proceeded to talk in a smother tone. “C’mon, you go to my bedroom and look for some pants to put on and then come back to finish your breakfast. I’ll see who’s at the door…” He said as they parted ways.

Bellamy walked towards the door in nothing but his pajama pants. He opened it and then took a step back so the woman waiting at the door could enter.

“Hi, mom.” He said and she pulled him into a hug.

“Hi, baby.” She said and immediately started walking in the kitchen’s direction. “Don’t tell me you were already waiting for me!” she said as she saw the two filled plates on the kitchen’s bar. Then, Raven walked in. “Oh, you had… a sleepover!” She took her time to look at Raven carefully.

“Hm, Mom. This is Raven.” Bellamy got closer to the two of them. “Raven, this is my mom, Aurora.”

“Very nice to meet you.” Raven said followed by a smile, before she headed back to the kitchen bar’s stool she was previously sitting on.

“The pleasure is all mine…” Aurora said before sitting down as well. “You know, Raven… My son had never introduced me to any of his special friends before.” By special friends she meant Bellamy’s short-term girlfriends. Bellamy didn’t even dare to say anything. “And it not like this didn’t happen before… I have visited him by surprise after he had a sleepover… But never had I the pleasure of meeting one of his special friends.” Raven listened closely to what his mother was saying. “And it’s funny because that’s exactly what I came here to talk about with Bellamy.”

“About his sleepovers?” Raven sassily asked. It was a bold move.

“Exactly. My kids are all a mess. I have already talked with the other two, so now it is time to check in with Bellamy…” Aurora turned her attention to her son.

“We’re not that bad… What’s even wrong with me?”

“You are in your late 20s and until very, very recently you were partying almost every night and sleeping around…” Bellamy looked down. He had to admit it, it was true. “After what happened in New York, Richard has kept an eye on you and we are hoping you’re finally settling down, Bell…” Meeting Raven had been an indication for Aurora that Bellamy was definitely trying to take himself seriously. 

“I’m calmer.” Bellamy glanced at Raven. “I’m focused on my work right now and…” he sighed. He wasn’t sure of what he was going to say next. “I… I really, really like Raven.” She looked at him. “We’re still trying to figure out what’s going on between us, but I know I don’t want to rush anything.”

“Listen, Bell. I’m not saying you have to get married tomorrow. I’m just saying you need to start being true to yourself. We both know the rocky times you had were a way of coping… and I hope you’re done with it…” Aurora looked at them. She liked Raven and she was hoping this was the right woman for Bellamy. “I hope this works out for you two…”

“Thank you, mom…” Bellamy smiled and offered his mom some pancakes he had just finished making. “Hmm… What’s happening with Lexa and Octavia?” he hadn’t noticed anything different with his sisters since the last time he had talked to them.

“Ugh…” Aurora sighed once again. “Your sisters give me constant headaches…” she said before starting eating the pancakes. “Which one do you want to know about first?”

“Miss Alexandra. What’s wrong with Miss Know-It-All?” he said affectionately.

“Remember the Griffin’s girl?” Bellamy nodded. “Well, Lexa and Clarke, I believe that’s her name, are dating, and your sister has just been coming out of her shell. You know Richard was never the most accepting dad, but he was working on it… The fights between him and Lexa… It has gotten out of control lately and I have no idea of what to do…”

“Has he tried to apologize?” Bellamy suggested.

“Well, there was a fight and then Richard wanted to make things better, because… he loves her, and like all parents, he just wants to see her happy. However, when he went to her apartment to apologize, he found a similar scenario to the one I found here today and… well, it didn’t turn out to be the best apology…”

“Well, maybe he just needs to stop being homophobic.” Bellamy said bluntly. He knew his step-father. He was used to have everything his way. “I understand, Lex. He is being an ass. Would he be mad if he had walked in here with you today? He wouldn’t!”

“At this point, I don’t think Lexa being a lesbian is the problem. They are very similar. They don’t like to talk about feelings and… that’s his little girl. I don’t think he would have been happy either way. No matter if it was Clarke or any random boy there…” Aurora tried to explain. “Lexa is hurt, of course. She feels abandoned by her own father and she wants nothing to do with him anymore, and Richard… he has no idea of what to do.”

“That’s a lot. I think they will have to figure it out by themselves. There is nothing you can do.” Bellamy told his mother. “Let’s just hope this is all solved by Christmas. I’m not ready for all that drama.”

“Talking about Christmas… Next time you go to New York to visit, you must take Raven with you! It’s an order!”

“I guess that would be fun.” Raven said shyly.

“I’m not dragging her to that mess.” Bellamy laughed. “But sure. I’ll gladly take her with me if she wants.”

“I’ll be counting to see you there. If I’m lucky enough I’ll be able to reunite all the couples there at the same time. I think I’ll make it a goal… I would like to have you all for Christmas this year.”

“All? You mean, Raven and I, Lexa and Clarke, and Lincoln and O?” In his mind, Bellamy couldn’t imagine it happening but he also knew his mother was the kind of woman that could get anything done, so he tried to have faith in her.

“Exactly. You two have to promise you’ll go! It’s going to be much harder to convince the others to come… Especially Octavia since she is not talking to me, again.”

“What do you mean?” Bellamy hadn’t heard anything about it, yet. Usually when Octavia fights with their mom, she calls Bellamy right away to rant about their mother.

“She is mad at me.” Aurora noticed Raven bit her lip as she heard about the Blake family drama. “Yeah, it happens occasionally…” Aurora said directly at Raven. “Bellamy is usually the one that helps me get closer to Octavia again. That kid is fierce, but she is her brother’s little sister. He always finds a way to get what he wants from her.”

“What happened now?” Bellamy sat down.

“You don’t know about your sister’s most recent crazy ideas?” Aurora adjusted herself in the stool before continuing her story. “Well, Octavia and I went for lunch by ourselves and I was extremely happy when she told she was planning to finally finish her degree this fall.”

“That’s great! That’s what we wanted!” Bellamy had tried to convince her to go back to school countless times so he was happy to hear she had finally decided to listen to him.

“Yeah, but there is more. She is looking for your dad…”

“Why? I’ve told her she is better off without him…” Bellamy got up and paced around the kitchen. “He will only hurt her. Did she tell you why she wants to meet him?”

“I guess it is just curiosity. You remember him, but she doesn’t… She was too little.”

“And I have told her he is no good!” he said a bit louder.

“But that’s not even what’s annoying me the most…” Aurora paused. “She will find for herself that your father is not worth her time, but, then… Octavia proceeded to explain me her plans for the future… She is living with that older boyfriend of hers… Did you know he is a baseball player?”

“Yes, I have met him at one of our events. He is a nice guy, mom. No problem there.”  

“Well, your sister talks about marriage and travelling and… wait for it, kids.” Aurora emphasized the last word.

“That’s normal, isn’t it?” Bellamy asked. He knew his sister always dreamt of belonging to a tribe of her own. She never felt she fitted in the family and she always make clear everyone knew that.

“But soon! Bell, she was talking about the near future! She is so young! She has no idea what is like to be married, let alone, be married and have kids! She needs to grow up before she even thinks she can handle it.”

“She is not gonna do it.” Bellamy said firmly, mostly to convince himself. He knew that no matter what, Octavia would do whatever she felt like doing. “I’ll talk to her. And to Lincoln… After all, alone she won’t do anything. That’s for sure…”

“How old is Octavia?” Raven asked softly. She had seen Octavia once, with Lincoln and Raven thought they made a stunning couple.

“She is 20. But she acts like she is 5 sometimes.” Aurora said roughly. “She is the one I have no idea how to deal with.”

“It will be okay. I’ll take care of it.” Bellamy assured his mother.

 

* * *

 

Aurora had just left. Raven and Bellamy were finally alone. Raven put her plate away and then went behind Bellamy and hugged him.  “I slept amazingly and I loved meeting your mom. She is really nice…”

“I’m glad you did.” He turned around and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into a kiss. “I have been meaning to do that for a while now…” he admitted as he broke the kiss.

“Yeah?” she placed multiple gentle kisses on his lips.

“Hmm-uh.” He licked his lips.

“You know what else I really enjoyed tonight?” he just nodded no. “Your bed.” She grabbed his hand and guided him towards the bedroom. In no time, he was laying on his back as she straddled him. “Ready to have some fun?”

“Absolutely.” He said as he sat up with her on his lap. He slid his hand under her shirt and slowly started to remove it in between kisses on her neck. That was the closer that they had never been. Bellamy unclipped her bra and pulled her bare chest against his as he moved his attention from her neck to her boobs. He was loving every second of it: the soft moans, her covered hips rocking against his, the smell of her hair… It was even better than he had imagined it would be.

Raven had started out shy but she quick caught the rhythm. She hadn’t felt that good in a long time. Years. She decided to totally let him in the command, so she was extremely turned on when Bellamy pinned her down in the bed and started kissing his way down her body. She kicked her baggy pants off before she closed her eyes and took the time to fully enjoy the feeling on his mouth on her skin.

His trail of kisses led him to her inner tights. As he removed her underwear he noticed the big scar on the side of her leg. He didn’t want to bring much attention to it, especially in that moment. Instead, he focused on his goal: make this the first of many great sex sessions.

“Ladies first…” Bellamy whispered before starting working his tongue on her. He knew his treatment was efficient when he saw her back arching slightly and the moans got louder. He took a good grip of her hips to keep her in place. The sounds she was making were driving Bellamy insane. He took a quick second to take off his now tight pants before going back to focusing on Raven.

Raven was fully aware of her unsteady breathing and her growing orgasm. She wanted it more than anything in that moment. Her hands got a grip of his hair as she felt Bellamy’s tongue reach her clit again. She threw her head back on the mattress and her eyes shut close automatically. It was a matter of minutes, seconds, perhaps.

“Come on, baby…” Bellamy said as he took a moment to look up at her. Before he knew it her legs were clamping close violently. Bellamy could feel her hot sweaty body shake through her orgasm. It had been a slow build but it had been totally worth it. “So beautiful…” he said now on top of her as she opened her eyes. “Round 2?” he proposed immediately before she pulled him into a kiss.

“Totally. You definitely left me wanting more.” Raven licked her lips as Bellamy quickly rolled off the bed to get a condom.

“I’m impressed with my self-control…” Bellamy told her as he got back in bed. “It was so hot watching you…” He had been aching for more contact, so when Raven touched him, it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Think you’re ready?” Raven asked mischievously as she pushed him down and got on top of him without any warning. It didn’t take long before he found his way inside of her and let out the moan he had been keeping to himself.

Raven didn’t even try to hide the smirk on her face as she rocked her hips back and forward, up and down, alternately, and watched Bellamy’s facial expressions.

Bellamy felt like he was in paradise. He mostly kept his eyes closed, but when he opened them, it was just the way he envisioned heaven. Raven’s toned tanned body on top of him, her wild hair partly covering her face and the sounds coming from her were all elements of a dream fantasy Bellamy never knew he had.

“Ray-…” he tried to say before she placed a kiss on his mouth.

“Shh…” she broke off the kiss. She got off him and let him take the top position once again. She liked that she could stare at him in the eyes. It made it even more intimate. His thrusts started out deep and low and increasingly sped up.

Their warm, sweaty bodies fitted together perfectly. Their hips rocked at the same pace and their moans composed a perfect melody. They could be close like that all day. Bellamy took every opportunity he had to kiss her. Her mouth, face, neck, chest. All he wanted was to love her and make sure she felt loved.

“Together…” Raven managed to whisper. He knew exactly what she meant with that. He straightened up and let his hand find its way to her clit. He was hoping the sloppy movement of his thumb would make her reach her second orgasm faster. His finger drew, what felt like, endless circles on her clit and as Raven’s moans and whimpers increased, Bellamy found it each time harder to keep his cool.

“I-…” he tried to speak. He felt Raven’s body tense up so he held on to her hips and rocked his faster than before. He let out a deep sigh companied by a loud groan as he completely relaxed his body and felt her walls clench around him. His eyes shut close as he felt his body release all the accumulated tension in a long-waited for orgasm. He collapsed on top of her as they both enjoyed the aftermath of their orgasms.

Bellamy only opened his eyes again when he heard Raven’s breathing finally calm down. He slowly rolled next to her in bed and put his arms around her.

“I-… love… you.” An exhausted Bellamy confessed. “So much.” It was the first time he said the words and it just felt right. Yes, the sex had been awesome, but it had been more than that. Bellamy was sexually experienced enough to be able to tell when sex was more than just sex.

“I…” Raven was caught off guard. She looked at his pitch-black eyes before she cuddled against his warm chest. “I think I love you too.” She was so afraid to admit it out loud. She didn’t want to get her heart broken again, but it just seemed inevitable.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, shit!” Raven said as she looked at the clock in Bellamy’s bedside table. “I have a meeting in an hour. I can’t be late!”

“Oh, so do I…” Bellamy sat up in bed, where he had spent most of his morning with Raven. “It’s alright. Let’s just shower, get dressed and go. If we start now, we’ll get there in time.”

“I wanted to dress something different, but…” There was no way she would have time. Her date night outfit would have to be good enough for the meeting. “I guess that’s not an option…”

“Don’t tell me you don’t like the idea of showering with me…” Bellamy smirked as he helped her up.

“I just don’t have any of my stuff here…” Raven said as she comfortably walked fully naked in the bathroom’s direction. Bellamy followed behind as they continued to talk.

“I guess you need to bring some of your stuff over so you don’t have to rush out in the morning to get ready every time we decide to have one of our sleepovers…” he suggested. “My bathroom has plenty of space, and so does my closet…”

“Next thing you know, I’m moving in…” Raven replied jokingly as she got in the shower.

“I would not be opposed to that, either.”

 

* * *

 

People had seen them arrive together and Raven was sure it was the main gossiping topic already. As they got out of the elevator, Raven got farther away from Bellamy and forced herself into making small talk with other people also waiting for the meeting’s start.

Raven was not mad at Bellamy by any means or had any problem in telling people their relationship status, she just didn’t want to mix her love life with work. He was her boss, and that was a fact she couldn’t ignore, nor would all their other co-workers.

“Something wrong?” he whispered to her as he noticed she looked somewhat uncomfortable.

“Take one step back.” She said in a low tone. Bellamy didn’t understand why she was asking him that but he did as she said. “Listen… I would prefer if we kept it strictly professional while we are here.” She looked around. “I don’t want people to talk about us.”

“What?” Bellamy was confused.

“I don’t know if you have realized, but you’re my boss, Bellamy.” She paused. “I have worked very hard to be where I am today. Like I’ve told you, at this point in my life, my work is my number one priority and, I don’t want people to question my abilities because I’m sleeping with you.”

“I see…” Bellamy took some time to process all she had said. “I get it. I’m sorry. I will try my hardest not to think of happened this morning during the meeting… but it will be hard…” he teased her as he took a step closer to her.

“I meant it, Bellamy. Step back.” She whispered to him. He laughed a little and took one step back once again. “If you behave, I’ll see what I can do for you tonight.”

“That’s not helping.” He said as she walked away from him.

 

* * *

 

“Uh-hey…” Bellamy got closer to the group of people where Raven was. “Can I speak to you privately?” he asked softly and she just nodded. They walked away from the group. “My dad wants to have a long meeting with Lexa and I… I have no idea when it will be done, so…” he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. “You go, do your life and you could pick me up later?” he suggested.

“I can’t take your car like that… What will people say when they see me leave with your car?” she looked at the keys and then around to see if anyone had noticed Bellamy offering his keys to her.

“Well, you came with me so I thought you would need my car to get out of here.” Raven had almost forgotten that. “Screw other people. I can offer my car to anyone I want… Take the keys.” She did before anyone noticed.

“Call me when you are done, ok?”

“No kiss?” Bellamy pouted. A huge grin appeared in his face when he saw Raven’s expression. She looked even cuter when she was mad. “I know, I know, I’m sorry.” He turned around and left with the biggest smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“Can I kiss you now?” Bellamy said as he got in the car.

“Sure.” Raven said right before she leaned over to kiss him. “I hope you understand why I’m asking you to keep a distance between us at work… I don’t want you to think there is something wrong.”

“I told you… I understand your position.” He had taught about it and now he genuinely just wanted to do whatever made her feel more comfortable. “I really don’t care what other people think or say... It’s our relationship and I know you’re the best in what you do; that won’t change. If you don’t feel good with people knowing about us, that’s okay. It’s none of their business, anyways.”

“I’m pretty sure they already know. I just don’t want to give them stuff to talk about…” Raven tried to explain. “During work hours, we’re co-workers, and just that, no dirty thoughts… After that, we can do whatever you want…”

“I like that idea…” he kissed her again. “But, if someone is upsetting you, please let me know.”

“What I said includes no special treatment.” Raven added.

“It’s not special treatment if we talk about it after work hours.” Bellamy knew that people would be harder on Raven than him. He was known as being a bachelor and a ladies’ men. Bellamy Blake being in a relationship was by itself a matter of talk, now, knowing his girlfriend is someone familiar makes it even more of a desirable coffee break talk subject. “I want to know if something is bothering you.”

“Hopefully, it won’t be needed.” She smiled. “People will talk and eventually will get over it. Or at least, I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

“Ray-…” Bellamy stopped what he was about to say as he looked down at Raven and realized she was already asleep. There she was, sleeping on Bellamy Blake’s couch. She had gone home for a few hours before picking up Bellamy at work, but then, he had invited her over for dinner and they naturally ended up cuddling on the couch.

Bellamy didn’t want to wake her up so he tried to figure out a way to carry her to the bedroom. He laid her down and made sure she was comfortable before he headed to the kitchen to make himself a warm cup of milk.

He picked up his phone and went through his texts while drinking his hot milk. That was when he noticed a text from his step-father.

 TEXT (to Bellamy): “I was informed after our meeting today that your new girlfriend is one of our tech leaders. You should have officially introduced us today.”

TEXT (to Richard): “It was not the best time. Raven wants to keep our relationship completely separated from work. I’m sure there will be more opportunities for you to meet her. I promised mom I would take her to New York next time I visit. So, maybe then.”

TEXT (to Bellamy): “Alright. I’m looking forward to that. She is stunning by the way.” Bellamy smiled at the phone’s screen. Of course, Richard had already done his research on Raven.

TEXT (to Richard): “She is. She is also brilliant.”

TEXT (to Richard): “Also. Fix things with Lexa. Invite her over and talk about stuff. You won’t die if you talk about feelings. I can’t see her sad like that anymore. Please.” Bellamy sighed as he pressed the send button.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy was woken up by the doorbell. The morning visitors was becoming part of the routine. He opened his eyes to Raven still peacefully asleep. He kissed her forehead and rapidly headed for the door before it woke up Raven.

“What’s that?” Bellamy asked as he opened the door and noticed the small thing Octavia was holding wrapped in a white blanket.

“Good morning to you too.” Octavia said as she walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it! In the next chapter we'll have some Bellamy/Octavia/Raven. I'm still trying to decide whether I should write more candid Ravenbell moments or should jump to their New York trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me quite a while to update but here it is.

Octavia went straight to the living room without saying a word and Bellamy naturally followed her. “Meet uncle Bell!” she said softly as she looked down at the puppy sleeping in her arms. “Bell, meet my new baby…”

“Lower your voice. Raven is sleeping. And… a puppy?” Bellamy looked down as Octavia placed the small puppy in his arms. The brownish puppy had his eyes closed and looked like he was about a couple months old.

“Lincoln got me the puppy. Isn’t he the cutest?”

“Yeah?” Bellamy examined the puppy’s muzzle. It looked like the typical case of ‘You want a baby? Here’s a puppy!’, which obviously made Bellamy happy. “And what’s the pup’s name?”

“It’s a he, and he is still nameless.” She said. “I though you could help with that. We run out of ideas. All of Lincoln’s ideas are too harsh for such a sweet puppy. You’re my go to guy for that kind of things…” Octavia looked around and just by her expression Bellamy knew she wanted to ask for something more. As Octavia realized her big brother had caught her trying to figure out how to ask, she decided to go ahead and just do it. “And… I wanted to know if you could take care of him for a few days while I’m gone…”

“Ah, so you came to present him to me and to drop him off?” Bellamy kissed the puppy. “See… That’s how good your mom is…” he whispered to the little puppy.

“C’mon, Bell. It’s important. I wouldn’t ask otherwise.” She bit her lip. “Lincoln and I need to go on a short trip to a place where I think I might find dad…” She admitted, only to see Bellamy’s facial expressions shift.

“O. I told-…”

 “Don’t even try. I’m going.” There was no going back. Bellamy knew it was not even worth his time. Octavia was stubborn and there was nothing he could do. Still, he felt the urge to warn her. “So, I thought you would might want to spend some quality time with your new nephew…”

“As long as my nephews are all puppies…” Bellamy sighed. “He can stay.” Bellamy said as he put the puppy on the couch. “Just to warn you, I will give him a name, and you might not like it, but that will be his name. That’s the deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy wanted to shower but he didn’t want to leave the nameless puppy alone by himself in the living room, so he scooped the sleeping puppy from the couch and took it with him to the master’s suite. When he got there he quickly found the perfect spot to place a sleeping puppy: next to a sleeping Raven.

“Don’t move.” He whispered to the little dog who regardless his orders would not bother to even wake up. On the other hand, as soon as the water started running in the bathroom, Raven started to slowly wake up from her long night of sleep.

“Hello…” Raven was surprised to see the small animal sleeping next to her. She sat up and gently picked him up so she could cuddle him for a while.

“I guess you have met Augustus!” Bellamy said enthusiastically as he got out of the shower.

“Augustus?” Raven let out a laugh.

“Yeah, that’s his name. What’s wrong with it?” Bellamy sat down on the bed and watched as Raven struggled to move the puppy without waking him up.

 “Gus.” Raven let out without necessarily answering his question. “Gus is cute. I’m gonna call him Gus. You like that better, don’t you?” 

“Don’t you like Augustus? Octavia came by earlier today and asked me to babysit him… She told me I could pick his name. I thought Augustus would be perfect for him since he is Octavia’s dog.” Bellamy tried to explain it. “You know… Augustus and Octavia…” Raven didn’t really get it but she found it cute that Bellamy was so invested in finding a meaningful, and surely nerdy, association for the puppy’s name.

“Oh… he is not yours, then?” Raven pouted. “Augustus is a bit clunky.” She said about the name. “It’s fine, but he will go by Gus.”

“Whatever you want to call him.”

“I’m sad that he has to leave eventually…” Raven was already picturing all the fun memories they would make with their new dog.

“He is staying with me for a few days. You can also stay to spend more time with us… Would that make you happier?”

“I’d love to but I really can’t.” Raven said as she put down the puppy and grabbed the phone to check the time. “I’m already late for work. I have so much to do already. I need to go back to the real world.”

 

* * *

 

 

Raven was surprised to hear that Richard was in town and wanted to see her. She was hoping it was about work and not about her relationship with Bellamy. Either way, she was nervous.

She knocked on to the door and right after Richard was ordering her to come in and sit down. He was looking through some of the paperwork he had on his desk, and as he found what he was looking for, a big smile appeared in his face.

“Raven Reyes.” He started. “How do you like your job here?”

“I do. I’m very satisfied with my work here.” Raven replied simply.

“So you’re comfortable…” Richard paused. “Have you thought of changing jobs? For example, working for an exclusively tech company?”

“Yes, but, as of right now, I find my work here very rewarding.”

“You know, miss Reyes, I have heard a lot about you. I don’t even know where to begin. I’m impressed.” Richard sat down while Raven just kept listening. She had no idea what their conversation would be about. “Raven Maria Rivera Reyes. Daughter of two immigrants, that came to America in order to follow their dreams. Mom was a gymnast, am I right?” Richard looked up from the page he was reading. “A very good one. Olympian quality. Daddy was an inspiring mechanic… And then, little Raven came along. As beautiful as her mother, Raven decided to become a gymnast herself!” Richard said like he was reading her a story. “That surprised me!” Raven didn’t understand what was happening. “Mom died, and later on so did dad. Raven went to live with her godfather, Jacapo Sinclair, who I happen to know very well!”

“How do you know him?”

“That’s a funny question… Now I understand how you became so good in what you do… You learned from the best.” Richard set the papers on the desk. Raven could see Richard had done a full research on her. “I also know that you moved to LA late last year… a few months later, here we are, you are working for me, dating Bellamy…” Richard paused. “How is that going?”

“Good. But…” Raven frowned. “I don’t see how that is relevant for my work.”

“It’s more than you think…” Richard sighed. “You know, Raven, men do pretty stupid stuff when they are in love and, well, Bellamy’s brain works totally differently when his brain is enchanted by a girl.” Richard pulled a pile of files from behind him. “Here. I’m going to give you a choice. For your own good, and overall, it’s the best for everyone.” Raven started going through the file cases. “You’re fired, Raven.”

“But-…”

“It’s alright. We are gonna look at this as an upgrade in your career. You will choose your next job from one of these places. Any of these places. They will take you. You’re too good to work for us. We are not a tech focused company like these are, and they don’t have a Bellamy around to slow you down.”

“I’m perfectly happy where I am.”

“Well, not anymore. You can’t stay.” Richard stated clearly. “We can do this peaceful or…, it’s your choice… this can turn out to be pretty ugly.” Richard played with some papers. “I’m gonna give you 2 weeks to choose your next job. Might I add that all of them require a move to Europe. But they are all great jobs.”

“Why are you doing this? Is this because of what? My work? Bellamy?” Raven was absolutely confused. What Richard was doing made no sense to her.

“Raven. Let’s just say, I’m old and wise and I know when things will not end up well. I don’t know what you’ll do but… Personally, I would leave Bellamy, go to Europe, work for the same company your dear godfather and never look back…” Richard said. “I haven’t seen Sinclair in a while and I don’t think he would like to see me again…” Richard said in a threatening tone. “Don’t make me pay him a visit…”

“Is that all?” Raven said as she got up to leave.

“Raven, take this.” He handed her the cases. “One day, you’ll thank me. Bellamy will be just fine without you. Trust me, I have seen this happen before.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy didn’t want to seem like he was looking for something he had lost but he looked carefully around every time he crossed a different hallway. Finally, he spotted her.

“Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” he whispered so she was the only one that could hear.

“Hm. I don’t think I can tonight… I’m sorry. I… I have things to do.” She answered and tried to find something to occupy herself. She didn’t know how to tell him what Richard had done. She was so torn. Raven had called Sinclair and he had expressively advised her not to mess around with Richard. He had even insisted for her to take the job in Germany with him, and never go near that family again.

“So, you are not gonna eat tonight?” he tried again. “I just wanna be with you for a while.”

“I really can’t, Bellamy.” She looked at him and repeated. “Don’t insist, please.” He got it. He didn’t like how she sounded or how she looked at him. She was acting weird and he couldn’t figure out what he had done wrong.

“Ok. You have my number and you know where to find me.” He turned around and left. He got back to his office, sat down and stared at his laptop’s background for some minutes in silence as he tried to make sense of Raven’s cold vibes.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how did he do?” Octavia asked as she happily raised the puppy in the air.

“Great! Gus is an angel.” Bellamy said as they both sat down. “You told be you had news…”

“I found him.” Octavia said bluntly. “He looks different. And… he… I couldn’t speak to him.”

“Chickened out?”

“No.” Octavia paused while she tried to find all the right words. “He was with someone. A woman…” Bellamy waited for her to continue. “Abigail Griffin.”

“Abby Griffin as Clarke Griffin’s mother?”

“That one.” Octavia nodded. “And it was not a friendly thing, Bell. It was more than that. Like they kissed, and discreetly held hands…”

“Woah… She is married…” Bellamy was so confused. They had had dinner with the Griffins and they looked like a perfectly healthy couple. Bellamy was guessing their relationship had been going on for a while. “Even married women… See what I told you about him being a douchebag?”

“He seemed to be very respectful, tho. He was very sweet to her.”

“That is a bomb… Do you think Clarke knows?”

“I doubt it…”

“So now what?”

“I want to talk to him and I will eventually.” Octavia said. “I want to give him a chance to explain himself. I want to know why he went away, left his two small children and never looked back… I want to understand him, because there has to be a reason…”

“The reason being that he was an alcoholic…” Bellamy blurted out.

“I will let you know as soon as I do…” Octavia put the name tag she had bought on Augustus. “Thank you for taking care of him. I know you’re always busy, but I really had to take this opportunity to clear up some things that have bothered me for years…”

“No problem. He was a great entertainment. Especially since Raven hasn’t been around as often… I’m afraid I did something wrong… Again…”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. She is acting differently. It’s like there is a wall between us.”

“Are you sure you are not making things up with your head?”

“O. I’m so afraid to lose her.” Bellamy admitted. The thought of it happening had come up in his mind. Flashbacks of the past still hurt him until this day. He couldn’t let it happen again. “What happened with…” Octavia knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Raven wouldn’t do that to you. I can see she truly loves you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Bellamy walked faster to catch her as she made her way to her car. “I’m sorry if I did something to upset you…”

“What are you talking about?” She stopped and looked at him confused. She placed her hands on the sides of his face. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You have been acting weird.” He said and shrugged. “I thought it was something I did.”

“I’m not upset, Bellamy. Not with you.” She sighed. “I’m sorry if I can’t have dinner tonight, but I have work to do.”

“I wanted to make sure you were good. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Bellamy said as they started to walk slowly to her car. “Hm… I’m going to New York this weekend. I thought maybe you’d want to come with me?”

“I’m not sure I should.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know... it might be too soon.”

“My mother already invited you and you said yes… C’mon…” he begged her.

“She invited me for Christmas and it’s not Christmas yet. I’m not feeling like doing the whole family thing, yet.”

“She is not even going to be there. It’s just me and you.” He held her hand. “My parents are going to be out of town until Sunday, and I’m planning on leaving Sunday night, so maybe we don’t even have to see them if you don’t want to…” he looked so excited. Raven’s heart was breaking for him. She didn’t have the courage to tell him the truth, nor did she know what the consequences of her doing so would be. “Let’s go to New York! Dinner?” he tried again.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a dream morning. One of the type of mornings Raven Reyes loved the most. Raven got out of bed with Bellamy’s arms wrapped around her and it seemed like that wouldn’t change for a while. Their bodies moved to the living room without never letting go of each other.

“I came to New York to work but I’m 90% sure I won’t be able to take my hands off you…” Bellamy placed a kiss on her neck as they fell into the couch.

“I think so too.” Bellamy buried his face on her neck and enjoyed the smell of her hair.

Raven and Bellamy were so entertained in between kisses that they didn’t hear the front door open. Their make out session was only interrupted when they heard Lexa’s somehow surprised loud gasp.

“Hm-uh!” Lexa said. Bellamy and Raven let go of each other and straighten up in the couch. “Thankfully, you were still dressed…” Lexa sighed and Clarke let out a small laugh.

“I’m sorry, guys…” Clarke apologized.

“What are you doing here?” Bellamy licked his lips and then asked.

“My father called saying they were coming back earlier and wanted to have lunch with us…”

“They are coming back now?” Bellamy almost jumped out of the couch. It was no problem with him but he was definitely surprised. Had Lexa and Clarke arrived a little later and they might have found a different scenario in the living room. Worst, it could be his parents walking on him and Raven getting it on in the living room’s couch.

“Yeah?” she said. “There were some problems with their flights and they ended up cutting the trip short.”

“Do you wanna stay for lunch?” He whispered to Raven softly. He would do what she was most comfortable with. “You choose…”

“I’d rather not.” She whispered back.

“Really?”

“Yeah… Maybe another time.” She couldn't even think of being in the same room as Richard, let alone have lunch with him.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re home!” Aurora said as they walked in. “Lex!” she called out. Lexa pulled Clarke’s hand and they both went towards the front door to greet her parents. “So good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too!” Lexa hugged her father and watched as he hugged Clarke right after. “You just missed Bellamy and Raven. Apparently, they had something important to do and couldn’t stay for lunch…”

“Oh, really? That’s a shame.” Richard said and sat down in the couch for a while.

“Oh, I wish I could have seen those two lovebirds!” Aurora said.

“If you ask me, I think they didn’t stay for lunch with us because they wanted to be by themselves…” Lexa explained. “They looked really happy. I’m glad Bellamy fell in love again. Love looks good on him.”

“Again?” Richard asked like he didn’t know what Lexa was talking about.

“You know since the whole Echo thing.”

“If he had listened to me, none of that would have happened in the first place.”

 

* * *

 

 

Raven makes the decision and informs Richard. She doesn’t know how to say goodbye to Bellamy so she leaves him a letter. It was one of the hardest things she had to do in her life but she doesn’t really know what other options she has.

It will hurt him. She knows and she apologizes in advance, but eventually she knows he will be fine. And so will she. Or she hopes so.

She was never good at saying goodbye, but one thing she has learned is that the pain eases with time. However, this had to be her worst goodbye ever. They were both alive and the fact their fates had to follow different directions just felt wrong. She left the letter at his house and went straight to the airport, hoping one day they would meet again and he would forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the feedback and suggestions are appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since the last time I updated this story. But here it is finally.   
> This chapter is a bit different because there is no direct interation between Raven and Bellamy (it sucks, I know) but I needed the chapter for story progression. I'm gonna throw some Echo in there just for drama's sake.

It was late at night when Bellamy finally got home after a long day of work. It was probably exhaustion, or he just didn’t care, but when he opened the door and noticed the white envelope resting on the floor of his entry way, he just walked past it in his bedroom’s direction.

Good thing he did because that would be his last night of peaceful sleep in a while. When he woke up in the morning and finally got to read the letter, his body slowly sunk to the floor as he went through the paragraphs. It seemed like all of his old demons were coming back when he least expected.

As he tried to process the words written on the paper, tears gently ran down his face. Once again, he was left wondering what had gone wrong. It only could be his fault. It was too much of a coincidence.

He was mad. Really angry and frustrated. He just wanted to understand why. He read the same letter repeatedly, hoping to find a reason, but he just didn’t. In her words, he couldn’t find a reasonably explanation. One day she was there, and the other, she just seemed to decide to leave. ‘For the better’ she said.  He reached for the phone and called Raven several times, but like the time before, it was useless. She was gone.

And there he stood paralyzed. He was only unfrozen when he heard the doorbell. He pulled himself together and ran as quickly as he could to the door, hoping to see Raven’s face when he opened it. He got Octavia instead. He quickly tried to close the door on her face, but her reflexes were quicker, and she made her way in before he could shut it.

“What’s wrong, Bell? What happened?”

“Go away, Octavia! Leave, please!” it was a mix of embarrassment and anger speaking.

“No way I’m leaving you like this. What happened? Talk to me.”

“I’m pissed off and I want to be alone. Go!” He shouted at her. Now, it was totally the anger speaking.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She sat down on the floor. “I’m not leaving you right now. I’ll be here when you feel like talking to somebody.” Bellamy sighed and sat down on the floor as well. They stayed in silence for a bit while Bellamy cried softly. Octavia had only seen Bellamy like that once before and she never thought it would happen again. He deserved better.

“I just want to know what went wrong…” Bellamy whispered mostly to himself.

“Is this because…” Octavia didn’t want to make any wrong assumption, so she just resumed her silence. She looked at her brother falling apart. Her big brother. He was the strongest person she knew and there he was: crying helplessly

 “Echo, Raven… What’s wrong with me, O?” he looked at her with his eyes filled with tears.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Bell, you are a great guy. Believe me.” Octavia held his hand. “Life… Life just is really messed up sometimes…”

“There must be something off. They just run away…” he sighed and cleaned some of the tears on his face. “This is not normal. Not twice.”

For the past hours he had been living it all again. It was like it had just happened yesterday. It was all so clear in his head. Their story had started out like any other love story. Two strangers cross paths and change each other’s lives forever, although sometimes, Bellamy wishes he hadn’t been there that night.  That is, the wintry night he went to the college party he met Echo at.

Echo totally stood out in the crowd. He could tell right away there was something different about her and that might have been exactly what tricked him into falling in love with her. As months after months passed by, Echo’s mysterious and wild nature was more and more captivating for Bellamy. He was sick in love. So sick in love that he didn’t noticed the ticking bomb he had on his hands.

“You know that what happened with Echo wasn’t your fault, Bellamy. It was her choice.” Octavia reminded him like she had done a million times before.

“People don’t just leave their fiancé on their wedding day's eve for no good reason.” Bellamy told her. “I just don’t get it. All I wish is that she had told me why.” He shook his head and cleaned his tears once again. “Everything was good, we were getting married...” he sniffed. “And, now... I was totally over her! Finally!” he says a bit louder. “And it happens again!”

“Raven just left?” Octavia couldn’t believe it. She really liked Raven and she would have never guess Raven would do something like that.

 “There.” He handed her the handwritten letter. “There is my only explanation…”

 “I’m setting you free. Love you always, Raven.” Octavia read out loud the last few words of the letter. “Listen.” Octavia started. “Echo, Raven, they don’t deserve you, Bell.” She held both of her brother’s hands. “You are an awesome guy. Maybe, they just weren’t the right people for you.” She paused. “Echo, certainly wasn’t.” The funny thing was that even the easygoing Octavia had never liked Echo. At first, Octavia tried not to give much importance. She would ignore the jokes, the manipulation and the smug attitude but the day her brother proposed everything changed. “Are you sure you really want to marry her?” was the question teenager Octavia asked her brother endless times until she got tired of always hearing the same damn answer.

“I know you never liked her.” Bellamy said softly. “That hurt me a lot. She was not all bad, you know… We went through a lot together. And Raven… She seemed so right. She was the best. She was a true ray of sunshine…” Bellamy smiled gently as he remembered Raven. “I truly can’t understand. If she really wanted to end our relationship, she would come to me. She would have.” He sighed. “And this letter… it feels weird.”

“I always thought Echo had anything to do with you. She was messed up, Bell…”

“I told you she didn’t have any easy past…” Bellamy tried to excuse her. Very few people knew Echo’s life story like Bellamy did. At first, he thought it was no excuse for what she had done to him, but as the years passed, Bellamy started to think that maybe it was.

“Anyways… You’re right… the letter does seem off.” Octavia looked at the letter again. She, too, was disappointed. She was convinced Raven would be the one for her brother.

“I need answers, Octavia, I need answers. That’s all I want right now.” Bellamy started getting back up. “I would gladly let her go if I knew she would be better off without me, but… I just don’t think that’s the case.”

“I think, it’s best if you come with me to New York and we go home together for a while… To take your mind of all this stuff…” Octavia suggested. She didn’t want her brother to be alone or do anything stupid. She didn’t want him to isolate himself, or worst, act like someone he is not. “We can go, we can get away from Los Angeles for a while, go for long walks around Central Park, find a way you can get over this.” Octavia got up and hugged her brother.

“I love you.” He kissed his sister’s forehead. “Thanks…”

 

* * *

 

 

“You haven’t told me how you know Richard Ulrich…” Raven started the conversation as she typed on her laptop while Sinclair messed around with some tools. Honestly, the only thing keeping her sane for the last few days was being reunited with her godfather who she hadn’t seen in many months.

“Hm, well, we were friends once. Crazy to think about it now. He has changed a lot over the years. Believe it or not, Richard was actually a really nice guy when I first met him.”

“Oh, really?” Raven asked ironically. “And what happened to him? I mean… He is anything but nice now. The man is a monster.”

“You know, Raven. Richard always had everything he wanted. Or almost everything… He was born rich, to a good family but he was never lucky in his relationships… When I first met him, he was an awkward college boy. Stuck up and nerdy, but somewhat nice. He wasn’t good with people, and he knew.” Sinclair continued working as he spoke. “He knew he wasn’t a people’s person and that bothered him…”

“And how does that give him the right to mess with others’ happiness?”

“It doesn’t. But I have come to understand him.” Sinclair stated simply and then realized Raven was waiting to hear the rest. “His money was never able to buy him the love he wanted…” And, oh, how Sinclair remembered that. “His first big love, your mother.”

“My… my mother?” Raven repeated in disbelief. Not only did her godfather knew Richard so did her late mother.

“When I introduced him to Emilia, he was over the moon.” He smiled.  “Your mom was beautiful. She looked very much like you, and Richard never fully accepted that she was never going to love him back. She was always nice to him, but she loved your dad and even Richard could see that. He never gave up, though…”

“It’s really weird to think about that… Richard liked my mother.” Raven was still trying to process all the information.

“He just didn’t like her. He was obsessed with her. He would sit on the bar she worked at for hours just to be around her… He would watch her practices, buy her presents… It got to a point it felt ridiculous.”

“He was trying a little too hard, it seems.”

“He tried for years. Your dad and I worked for him for some time. Then, your parents started dating and soon enough they were engaged… At that time, Richard’s parents had already found him a suitable wife, but that didn’t stop him from going mad when found out your mother was officially engaged.” Sinclair stops his work to sit closer to Raven. “His obsession with your mother was a bit insane so your parents moved away, and Richard finally let her go. He knew she was happy, but he was never the same.” Sinclair sighed. “Years later, when your mother died, I told him what had happened and since then Richard has always blamed your dad for what happened to your mother, even if everybody knows there was nothing that anybody could have done.”

“That story is insane. I can’t believe that after all this time that is still his problem.”

“I guess you’re just an old ghost to him. I don’t think you understand how much you two resemble each other…” Sinclair looked carefully at Raven. She was the spitting image of her mother. “Like I said, it’s best if you stay away from him.” He said seriously. “Your parents and I drifted away from him. He grew colder. Even more, after his first wife passed away and left him with a small child. Another tragedy... And then came: Aurora Blake.”

“Bellamy’s mother.” Raven specified.

“She was married when they first started seeing each other. And that was also something that deeply bothered Richard. I guess he always had a thing for unreachable women. But unlike with your mother, his thing with Aurora worked out, at least a few years after it started.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m going for a run.” Bellamy said before shutting the door behind him. Turned out, Octavia was right. It was good to be back in New York reunited with his family. He had been busier than ever, mostly to occupy his mind and avoiding thinking about how badly he missed Raven. Running had helped and so, he religiously went for a run every morning. Running cleared his mind and helped burn all the calories from the insane quantities of chocolate he eats every night while reading through all his new books.

However, this morning was not like every morning. He was feeling the best he had felt in the past few weeks since Raven had left. He was on mile 4 when he was forced to stop. He couldn’t believe in what his eyes were seeing. It couldn’t be. He got a good 30 seconds to look at her face before she got in the taxi and disappeared from his sight.

“Woah.” Bellamy found a bench and sat down for a while to give him the opportunity to process what had just happened. He was one hundred percent sure it was her. It had been more than 4 years since the last time he had seen her, but she looked almost the same, except she looked more serious. Grown up was what he would describe it as, perhaps.

 

* * *

 

 

“Raven. Enough of looking at the phone. That’s not helping you and it’s certainly not helping me because the work is not getting done.” Sinclair said as he caught Raven blankly staring at the phone’s screen.

“I just feel so bad. This is so wrong. And I miss him… I miss him so much.” her voice broke and a tear rolled down her cheek. “I just want to listen to the voicemail one more time...” she put the phone up to her ear and closed her eyes as she listened Bellamy’s sweet deep voice again. It broke her heart each time, but it somehow gave her the comfort she needed. She had been tempted to call but she knew calling would only make everything harder. Calling would generate questions, and she wasn’t sure if it was safe for her to tell Bellamy about his stepdad.

“You need to stop doing that, Ray.” Sinclair got closer to her. “You’re only hurting yourself. Hearing those voicemails and not being to reply is doing you no good.”

“It’s okay.” She cleaned the tears on her face. “I just really want to talk with him.”

“I told you, Raven. I would feel more comfortable if you stayed away from that family. I know you love him but there is no need for you to make life harder for yourself… Believe me. Your heart is aching now, but soon enough you will find someone else that will make you feel as happy as Bellamy. Without the crazy family attached.” He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

 

* * *

 

“Do you really have to go?” Octavia pouted. “I’m gonna miss having you around and grab lunch with you whenever I want…” Then Octavia tried to do some convincing. “You should try to make this switch with Lexa permanent… I mean, she could take over in Los Angeles, so you can stay here…”

“I don’t think she would want that and, we didn’t switch. She only let me use her office while I was here since she was travelling and doing work all over the place.” He explained.

“C’mon... Why are rushing to go back to LA?”

“Work awaits.” Bellamy said as he looked around, making sure he didn’t forget to pack anything. “Also… I might be back soon depending on the information the private investigator I hired has for me.”

“You hired a private investigator?” Octavia’s eyes widened.

“I did.”

“What for?”

“To find Echo and Raven. I told you.”

“I thought you were kidding.”

“Well, I was not! I need my answers. I know Echo is somewhere around New York, so she shouldn’t be that hard to track down. As for Raven, she could be anywhere in the world…”

“And what are you going to do when you find them?”

“I am going… I’m going to have a talk with them and… Yeah. I’ll figure all the details later.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Blake?” his secretary said as she peeked in. “There is a man for you. Wilkins?”

“Send him in, please.” According to their last exchange of emails, the private investigator had gathered a considerable amount of information and Bellamy couldn’t wait to listen to all Mr. Wilkins had to tell him. “Please sit down.” He said as the man walked in.

“Here.” The man handed him two folders. “There is everything I found. Very little detail…”

 “Wanna spoil some of the fun and just tell me where they both are?” Bellamy asked, looking for a brief resume.

“Echo, in New York. Raven, in Germany.”

“Germany?”  What was Raven doing in Germany? Why go to so far away suddenly?

“Yes. Germany, sir.” The man nodded. “Not much about Raven Reyes. A lot about Echo Malone.”

“Brooks. Echo Brooks.” Bellamy corrected the man. If there was a thing he knew about Echo was her name, or he thought so.

“It’s Echo Malone now, sir.” The man repeated. “It has been for a while.” It finally hit Bellamy. It had been years and a lot had changed, and honestly, he was curious to know what had happened since then.

“Thank you. You can go now, I’ll get in touch with you after I go through all this.” Bellamy said and immediately opened the folders and started reading. It seemed there was a lot of catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the hardest part of writing this was coming up with last names for Echo. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyone wanna guess what Bellamy is going to find out about Echo and Raven? Any comments, suggestions or notes are appreciated!


End file.
